How Did I Live Before This Moment?
by pieface98
Summary: Life doesn't start until you reach a certain point. For some it's the first day of their dream job. For others it's when your first baby is born. But for everyone it's the moment when you can't help but think; "How did I ever live before this moment?"


**Okay, just something that's been stuck in the back of my mind for a while. I've been neglecting it saying it's never gonna work but now I just have to do it! Enjoy!**

**Also, Mara and Mick know about the mystery.**

Nina Martin sat at her desk enjoying the comfort of her new home. She had only moved in a month ago with her best friend Amber Millington. Her other friends Patricia Williamson and Mara Jaffray lived across from her.

Four years ago Anubis house left (because they graduated) and Nina cried the entire time. She sat in Fabian Rutter's arms for three hours while he whispered, "it's okay, this isn't goodbye." He lied. That was the last time she saw him and it killed her. They wrote letters and spoke on the phone multiple times, but soon they just lost touch. That was what killed her most. She couldn't handle the fact that she was never going to see him again.

Today was exactly four years since the last time he held her in his arms. Exactly four years since the last time she inhaled his scent. Four years since he saw him face to face. Four years since she saw his eyes sparkle. Four years since she was really, truly, complete.

But, when you see her or speak with her, Nina seems perfectly happy. Calm, collected, and perfectly fine. To Mara and Patricia, Nina is fine. But, Amber can see right through it. She has never mentioned it before but she can tell that Nina isn't quite right. She was _different _before they left Anubis House. Amber can tell that something is wrong, she just can't quite put her finger on it.

Nina is scared though. She's scared that one day she will see him in the street and not know what to say. She's scared that he won't remember her. Or even worse; he won't want to remember her.

She's dated other guys, she's not a loner or anything, but none of them seemed right. She wished that she'd just find someone who could take her mind off him for a while.

"Nina!" Amber shouted, jumping up and down.

"Yes Amber," Nina smiled, laughing at her friends antics. At 22 she was still that same hyper girl with the bubbly personality.

"You'll never guess what Mara just told me!" she said still jumping.

"What did Mara just tell you?" Nina asked.

"Well you know how she's still dating Jerome Clarke?" Amber said.

"Yes."

"Well," Amber started, " …"

"AMBER!" Nina yelled, "I can't understand you! Go slower!"

"Jerome, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell and Fabian are moving in right across the hall!" Amber squealed.

Nina's heart rate sped up, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Amber said, "Today as a matter of fact."

"WHAT!" Nina yelled.

She grabbed her iPod and ran out the front door.

She sat in the park with her iPod playing "Long Live" by Taylor Swift on a loop. She watched the people who walked by wondering what their life story was.

Life doesn't start until you reach a certain point. For some it's the first day of their dream job. For others it's when your first baby is born. But for everyone it's the moment when you can't help but think; "How did I ever live before this moment?" For Nina, it wasn't when she met Fabian, it was when she first knew he was someone she could trust. It was that day at Amber and Mick's getting back together party. That day when she fessed up to sneaking into the attic, but he said that it was him and that she was only covering for him.

"Nina!" a voice freed her from her thoughts. Amber, what was she doing here?

She grabbed her iPod from her hand and look at it, "I knew it!"

"Amber! Give!" Nina yelled.

"No way!" Amber shouted, "Don't talk just listen."

Amber dragged Nina back to their apartment and when they were there she sat her on the bed.

"Long Live, huh? Funny, you and Fabian were Prom King and Queen after a tough year, right?" Amber started.

"Amber stop!" Nina said.

"No Nina, you have to listen," Amber yelled, "The second I said Fabian's name something in your eyes changed. Nina, you're still in love with him! You listen to this song on a loop because it reminds you of your relationship with him! You guys "fought dragons" all year together and you loved every second of it! You praised every second you had together and you long for that to be back! Now, you get to see him again today and when you do everything is going to be okay again!"

This made Nina burst out crying. Amber sat next to her and hugged her best friends.

"Amber what if he hates me!" Nina sobbed.

"He won't hate you Nina, I promise." Amber rubbed her back.

There was sudden knock at the door and Amber walked over and looked through the peep-hole.

"It's Patricia and Mara." She told her.

Nina nodded and they came in.

"Hey guys I was just-" Mara started, "What's wrong Nina?"

"She misses Fabian," Amber started.

"Aww!" Mara said, "That's sweet! He's coming today you know."

"It's not just that," Nina started, preparing pour her heart out to her three friends, "I'm still in love with him. And the last memory I had of him was sitting on his lap, wrapped in his arms. I've been totally numb the last four years and I sometimes think I can still feel his arms around me or smell the scent of his cologne. But, then I realize that I'm either dreaming or walking past the perfume counter at the mall. I knew that he wasn't really there and it killed me inside. I look at my locket sometimes and instead of seeing Sarah's picture I see him. His face. But, I know he's not there." Nina started crying at this point, "And sometimes I think of everything we've been through together and I wonder what if he's moved on? What if he has a girlfriend and never even thought of me?"

What Nina didn't notice was Amber recording the whole thing on her cell phone.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." Amber said, locking the door to her bathroom.

_Amber: Fabian!_

_Fabian: Yes Amber? God, four years and all I get is a text? That's harsh._

_Amber: Please shut up. It's about Nina._

_Fabian: Is she okay?_

_Amber: She's fine.  
>Amber: Well sorta.<em>

_Fabian: What do you mean!_

_Amber: [attached: ] play this!_

_Fabian: Why…?_

_Amber: Because I said so! U r still coming today right?_

_Fabian: Yes Amber._

Amber: Good.  
><em>Amber: Now play the file!<em>

_Fabian: Okay, okay!_

_Amber: Bye!_

_Fabian: Wait Amber! Is this really her!_

Amber, satisfied with the result, didn't text him back and ignoring the repeated texts and calls.

_**Commercial Break!**_

_**What will happen next! LOL! **_

_**Don't forget to watch House of Anubis: Month of Secrets on TeenNick weeknights as 5 pm. Re-runs of that week's episodes shown on weekends.**_

They sat with Nina in her room and made bracelets for a while. Then they decided to go out for lunch before the guys arrived.

"I mean what could be as delicious as this muffin?" Amber said, "Really Nina? That was the best you can do?"

"Well I was young, I was put in a position where I had to come up with something quick!" Nina laughed.

They were reminiscing about the times they shared at Anubis House.

"Nina, sometimes I wonder about your lies." Patricia laughed.

"We should really get back guys," Nina told them, "I think it's gonna rain."

They paid for their meal and ran to the car as it began to pour.

"I really think we shou-" Nina started as she walked into the building but knocked into someone.

"Watch it!" the man yelled, before turning around.

"Jerome!" Mara yelled, going around me and jumping into his arms.

Nina began thinking, wait if Jerome's here then Fabian is…

"Well, I have to go get my… yeah." Nina said, then turned around and her face hit someone's chest.

That same chest that had been in her dreams since she graduated from Anubis. She stood there for a moment staring at that person's feet. She could hear her heart beating and her breathing started to slow down. Everything was in slow motion. She felt as if it was a whole other year later before she met his eyes again.

She felt dizzy when he said the simplest word in the English language, "Hi."

"I um… have to go… I'll see you around." Nina said, trying to get around him.

"Wait Nina!" Fabian shouted, turning around and grabbing her arm.

At his touch she stopped. A million sparks flew up her arm, traveled through her body, and right to her heart. She turned around and faced him, "Yes?"

"Amber taped your conversation and I heard it." Fabian said.

Nina's heart sped up knowing which conversation. But just for confirmation…

"Which conversation?"

"The one where you said you were still in love with me." Fabian told her.

Nina felt the love in her heart quickly change to anger. Anger at Amber, anger at the fact that her and Fabian hadn't spoken in years, and anger at Fabian for listening to whatever file that Amber sent him. So she did the only thing that her mind could think of.

She bitch-slapped him.

"Oh my god." Jerome said.

"I'm sorry." Nina said, tears falling freely. She ran out of the apartment into the pouring rain.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted after her. She turned around and looked at him through the falling rain.

"You ass whole! How dare you listen to that conversation! You jerk!" she shouted whacking his arm and pushing his chest, "Go away! My life was fine until you came along! Just go!"

"Nina…" Fabian said.

"Fabian you suck! Just go- go aw-away…" Nina started before breaking down in his arms.

"I'm so s-s-sorry." She cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispered.

Fabian just stood there stoking the back of her head. Sometimes he thought she did this to him on purpose, she knew he hated it when she cried.

"Four years later and we are still in the same position, huh Nina?" Fabian laughed.

He heard Nina giggle slightly and sniffle. She still had her arms wrapped around him and her head in his chest, but he wasn't complaining.

"These four years without you," Nina started, "Have been so-"

"Empty." They said at the same time.

Nina looked confused, "I didn't say that in my conversation with Amber."

"I know," Fabian said, "But I feel the exact same way."

"You can't tell right now because of the rain," Nina started, "But I'm crying again."

Fabian grabbed her shoulders, "No, Nina it's okay. It's a good thing!"

"No, Fabian. For the first time in four years, I can feel again." Nina said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Fabian smiled.

"Prove it." Nina whispered.

So, he did. He kissed her as if no one had ever done so before. The rain just made it even more beautiful. They're lips moved in sync with each other.

Nina pulled apart suddenly and sneezed.

"Aww, Nina," Fabian said, "We better get you inside before you catch a cold. I would offer you my jacket but I'm only wearing a T- shirt."

"It's okay- achoo!- let's just go inside." Nina told him.

"Alright, c'mon." Fabian smiled, happily walking inside.

When they reached they're level, Jerome spotted them first.

"Whoa," he laughed, "What happened to you guys."

"It's a long story." Nina said, and then sneezed again.

"With a happy ending." Fabian smiled at her, just causing her to blush and look away. God, she'd known him for almost seven years and he was still making her blush!

"God, how many times did you guys lip lock!" Jerome accused.

That one earned him a very pathetic slap on the arm from Nina.

"Is it just me or did you get weaker?" Jerome laughed.

"Please shut up!" Nina yelled.

"Come on, Nina," Fabian said, "Let's just go."

All's well that ends well as they say, but for them, in the end Nina and Fabian end up together and Nina did as a matter of fact catch a cold.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
